


Living a vampire Life

by TatsuEigo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo
Summary: Raccolta di varie Vampire!AUs1. Lance è un vampiro e non gli piace quella vita





	1. VAMPIRE - Are You Prepared For A Good Thing?

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per la M3 della sesta Settimana del Cow-T9

La vita eterna di un vampiro non era facile: vivere per l'eternità senza un vero motivo non aveva molto senso. Non potevi mai trovare un umano di cui innamorarti perché, a differenza della tua razza, lui o lei prima o poi sarebbe morto. A Lance non sarebbe mai successa una cosa simile, a meno che qualcuno non gli avrebbe piantato un paletto dritto nel cuore. 

Lance era un vampiro fin dalla nascita: ereditiero di un clan molto prestigioso e unico figlio, quindi per forza di cose sarebbe salito al trono nel caso il padre, per qualsiasi motivo, decidesse di lasciargli i suoi compiti di regnante. Era già stufo di quella vita, aveva più di diecimila anni alle spalle e ancora non aveva trovato un vampiro che volesse passare il resto dell'eternità con lui. 

Era molto appetitibile dato quanto fosse importante la sua famiglia, gli erano anche stati presenti dei candidati, ma lui li aveva sempre respinti dopo poco tempo perché non sentiva il feeling giusto. Ne aveva viste di tutti i tipi, si sapeva nascondere bene tra gli umani, ma non trovava mai quella scintilla che gli dava la voglia di dire: "okay, questo è ciò che mi dà la forza di andare avanti in questa vita". 

Si poteva definire un donnaiolo, ma c'era una sola persona che lo aveva davvero colpito e nessuno poteva sapere quel segreto. Si trattava di un umano, un certo ragazzo di nome Keith. Non gli aveva ancora detto di essere un vampiro, ma spesso dopo il tramonto si appostava vicino casa sua e lo osservava svolgere i suoi compiti. Usciva con gli amici, puliva casa, scriveva su quaderni, cucinava con effetti disastrosi, ma agli occhi di Lance quel ragazzo con il mullet era davvero speciale. 

La sera vegliava su di lui prima che si ritirasse in camera a dormire e, solo allora, Lance andava poi in cerca di animali da cui cibarsi. Ecco un'altra cosa che non sopportava: la sua razza si cibava di sangue umano o animale per vivere, però a lui sembrava davvero un peccato dover uccidere qualcuno. Era probabilmente l'unico vampiro nell'intera America ad essere contrario a quello stile di vita, eppure era più che sicuro che in altre nazioni non fosse così. Certo, coloro che non uccidevano erano pur sempre una minoranza, ma aveva letto che da varie parti il fenomeno si stava espandendo fortemente. Ciò ovviamente lo rasserenava, ma gli era difficile convincere in primis la sua famiglia a cercare di cambiare stile di caccia. 

Aveva smesso da tempo di andare a caccia con loro e preferiva di gran lunga fare completamente da solo, prestando molta attenzione. Se suo padre lo avesse scoperto sarebbero stati guai molto grossi e non lo voleva far arrabbiare. Cercava sempre e comunque di non farsi vedere, era quella una cosa ancora più importante. Come avrebbe spiegato che si stava cibando di un animale? Non poteva far sapere agli umani ciò che era veramente: era meglio che pensassero sempre che loro fossero una leggenda.


	2. Here Is A Method That helps vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Keith è un vampiro e si vuole insediare per sempre in una cittadina norvegese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storia scritta per la M2 della sesta settimana del COW-T con prompt: 3) Falling asleep against someone’s shoulder

Keith nei suoi mille anni di vita aveva girato letteralmente tutto il mondo. Cinque anni a Las Vegas, venti a New York, circa trecento in varie nazioni dell'Europa... non si era mai annoiato anche se continuare a cambiare era estenuante. Al tempo stesso era però anche divertente e ora che conosceva ogni angolo della Terra, anche ogni più piccolo insignificante paesino di ogni singola Nazione... sentiva il bisogno di stabilirsi definitivamente da qualche parte.

Era sempre stato un vampiro nomade, non si era mai sentito parte di un clan e nemmeno aveva intenzione di farne parte: voleva semplicemente essere libero di andare dove volesse. Se si fosse stabilito in uno dei pochi posti dove per svariati mesi all'anno il giorno non esisteva, o meglio il sole, sarebbe stato perfetto. Sapeva che esistevano città simili, che erano nei territori all'estremo nord come la Norvegia e Stati simili. Solo per quattro o pochi più mesi il sole splendeva per tutte e ventiquattro ore, mentre durante gli altri otto mesi il sole non sorgeva mai oltre l'orizzonte.

Naturalmente in quelle città le temperature erano molto rigide, ma lui non avrebbe sentito alcun freddo dato che da sempre era un immortale e non ne aveva mai provato.

Dal suo appartamento a Tokyo, si mise a controllare sul computer quali fossero le cittadine migliori dove andare. La scelta non era molto vasta e dalle immagini una in particolare catturò la sua attenzione.

Si trattava di una cittadina Norvegese: Longyearbyen. Contava al massimo duemilacentoquarantaquattro abitanti e contava ben otto mesi di buio, il che era perfetto per lui. Gli altri quattro mesi si sarebbe potuto stabilire in qualche altra cittadina, o si sarebbe semplicemente barricato sempre in casa. Non sarebbe stato molto comodo a dire la verità, ma una soluzione avrebbe pur dovuto trovarla. Quella piccola cittadina aveva addirittura un aeroporto internazionale, quindi non sarebbe stato difficile raggiungerla. Gli animali sarebbero stati sicuramente in abbondanza, anche se con solo neve a perdita d'occhio... sarebbe stato difficile poter cibarsi senza venir scoperti.

 

"Lo sai, fratellino? Ho deciso di trasferirmi in Norvegia, probabilmente per sempre." Era seduto in salotto con il più piccolo, che aveva a malapena duecento anni, e gli mostrò lo schermo del pc.

"Stai scherzando, vero? Io cosa farò qui da solo? Perché non mi porti con te?" L'altro ragazzo era per metà umano ed era quello il problema principale. Keith non era sicuro che sarebbe potuto sopravvivere alle temperature rigide di quella cittadina. Anche se era anche lui metà vampiro, in quegli anni si era reso conto che nonostante tutto, il freddo lo sopportava ben poco.

"Leggi a quanto si abbasseranno le temperature. Lo so che ti sentirai da solo qui, però cerca di capire... io voglio stabilirmi dove la maggior parte dei mesi dell'anno posso poi stare all'aperto." A Keith dispiaceva dover dire certe cose, ma era certo che lui non sarebbe resistito nemmeno un'ora lì.

"Sì ma..." Il suo fratellino abbassò lo sguardo con fare deluso, sospirando infine. "Va bene, io resterò qui, ma vieni a trovarmi spesso, per favore. O chiamami in qualche modo, se ci riesci ovviamente."

 

Il cucciolo di vampiro aspettò una risposta positiva da parte del fratellone, prima di appoggiare il capo sulla sua spalla. A differenza del più grande era anche in grado di stancarsi velocemente e, proprio come in quel momento, addormentarsi contro di lui.

Keith sorrise appena mentre gli accarezzava con gentilezza i capelli arruffati e neri che aveva. Prenotò il primo volo che lo avrebbe portato lì e chiuse il pc, portando così il fratellino nella sua bara, che per fortuna era abbastanza grande da poter contenere entrambi. Lo adagiò di nuovo con la testa sulla sua spalla e lo lasciò dormire tranquillamente, mentre chiudeva a sua volta gli occhi. Sarebbe stato davvero felice in quel modo? Stava facendo un torto al fratellino, ma non ne poteva più di cambiare costantemente città come aveva sempre fatto fino a quel momento. Gli sarebbe mancato, ma solo così si sarebbe sentito libero.


End file.
